Motivation
by TheHeartBreaker
Summary: Sakura has been single since Sasuke dumped her in middle school for her supposed best friend, Ino. But now that she's in high school, Will she still be lonely? or will Pein mend her broken heart? summary sucks I know, just read the story it waay better


(Pein/Sakura) Fanfiction

This is my first fanfiction even though I have been on fanfiction for a year, I just haven't had the courage or the time to write my own story. I hope that you guys will like this first chapter. Now this enough of my rambling and on with the story.

It was a bright sunny day in the streets of Konoha, when Sakura Haruno was awakened by her alarm clock. Being a night person like her mother once was, she hated mornings. Especially school mornings, they just killed her sleep time. Groaning when it beeped for the 7th time she then sat up in her bed and glared at the evil thing her father put in her room. Swinging her legs across her bed she then walked up to the clock and tossed it out of her room window, which just so happened to be on the second floor of the house that she shared with her dad. Groggily walking towards the bathroom she then scratched her head while playing with her pink locks that she hates. Going into the bathroom, she then brushed her teeth with her blue tooth brush. When she was done brushing her teeth, she then stripped from her pajamas, which consisted of simple black shorts and a white long sleeved shirt. Hopping in the shower when it was warm enough she then washed her body. When her body was clean she then washed waist length her pink hair, which she despised with her mango scented body wash and shampoo.

Done with her usual 30 minute shower she then walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her body and one wrapped around her hair. Walking over to her dresser, she them picked out some black hipster panties with a black lace bra. Taking off the towel that was around her body she swiftly slid on her underwear and her bra, which was now a 'C' 34 now. She was half glad that her Chest finally grew out, but at the same time she was aggravated that boys would stare at her cleavage rather then look at her face. Sighing at the thought of her middle school years, she then heard the song _Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin_ play from her phone notifying her that she had a text message. Going over to her phone she then saw that the person who bothered her before she could even get dressed was her best friend Ino.

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Hurry up Forehead, I just heard that there were going to be a new group of hot guys at the school today. And Kami knows that you need a boy friend. So stop wasting time and get to the school. We are all in our usual spot. Until then, Tttyl. _

Sakura then sighed out loud and said "When will that girl stop trying to hook me up with every guy she sees?" she said while shaking her head. But thinking back on what Ino keeps saying, she is starting to think that she does need a boy friend. Naruto is with Hinata even though she dated him in middle school, it didn't work out too good. Neji is with Tenten, and they have been together since elementary school. Sasuke is with Ino and they just got together. Temari is with Shikamaru and they have been together for a month now. She was the only person in their little group that doesn't have somebody. Hell even Gaara has someone. Maybe she would let Ino play match maker today. But if she fucks up, she would just have to settle with being single for a little while longer. Dropping her phone on her bed she then sauntered over to her closet and picked out some black cargo shorts with her Black shirt that said '_**ZOMBIES' **_in slime green letters.

Going under her bed she then found her slime green converse with black laces and slipped them on. Grabbing her blue backpack she then picked up her phone and her iPod from off of the charger she was out of the door with a simple 'good-bye' to her dad who didn't hear her anyway. He always goes out late at night and drinks at bars until they close. And the bars would close at about 3 in the morning. It was quite shameful that he would do that to himself. He could easily get a good job, no not a job, a career. He went to a decent college and majored in corporate business. So he could work at a good company, she guessed that he wanted no life, she was the only one working in the house being that she just turned 17 yesterday, she paid the bills. Getting into her red Lexus she put her back pack in the passenger seat and then put the key into the ignition and sped off to school.

At the speed that she was going she would be at the school in 5 minutes flat. Not that she drives fast all of the time, she just wanted t get there before Ino has a bitch fit. When she pulled into the school parking lot, she instantly saw her group of friends hanging out by their usual tree. Some people sitting on branches, and some were sitting on the nice cut green grass chatting amongst themselves. Jogging over where they where she then sat down next to Tenten and said aloud to everyone "Hello my people" She said with a smile on her face. Everybody gave her their good mornings and hellos before Ino then pulled Sakura by the arm and led her over to the parking lot so she could speak to her in private. Ino's eyes then sparkled slightly, as she said " So you know how I was telling you about the new group coming here today?", she said with her grin still on her face. Sakura just nodded her head in response just so Ino could say what she had to say, she then she could go back to relaxing.

Ino then cleared her throat and said "Well I found out that they named their group the '_Akatsuki _' and that the leader of the group is totally single but has an over protective sister. And on top of that he's hot. He has a bunch of piercing and orange hair. You do know where I'm going with this don't you?" she asked Sakura hoping that she would have to explain herself fully. Sakura shook her head and gave her the ' I have no fucking idea what you're up to and I don't like it' expression. Ino groaned and sighed loudly and said in a very annoyed tone "Gosh must I explain it. I am trying to hook you up with their leader, so then our group be bigger and Much more popular then Karin's. And you are the leader of our group, but you have no boy friend. Hell even Karin has a boy friend. Just think about it and tell me your answer in homeroom." She then walked away and over to the group and sat in her original spot which was in Sasuke's lap. Sakura them sauntered over to the group when she saw and group of guys and one girl approach their small group with their leader that Ino was describing in front. Sakura then thought to herself '_This day just can't get any better'. _

Well that's it for this chapter!

Please Review and then the new chapter will be posted when I type it which should be next week.

I was planning on updating once a week.

But for now I am requesting for **AT LEAST** 5 reviews.

I am accepting and requesting Ideas for the next chapter.

Or there will be no Pein/Saku mushiness. ;3


End file.
